The Special day
by Daffa-X
Summary: Will today be a special day for Daisuke and Hikari ?


The Special Day

Disclaimer : The characters not belong to Author.

A/N : This is my first fanfic with english language, sorry if there's a mistake about the grammar

Please read and enjoy the story

-February, 14th-

Today is the special day for Daisuke Motomiya

It should be...

In fact, he sat alone in his apartemen, without anyone in his side. Unless if the television remote was counted -but It isn't a human- the television screen was on as well as the candles on the small cake. Without any spirit, he blew the fire that almost burned down the candles in there.

Finally, with his last power, he whispered to himself, "Happy birthad, Daisuke."

-February, 14th-

Today is the special day for Hikari Yagami

It should be...

In Fact, she even cried on the phone, almost abuse the people on the other side. Sweat began to wet her forehead, while a tear welling up in her eyes

Finally, she slammed down the phone after yelled, " I won't talk to you again!"

-later-

Daisuke wears his scraf before leave from his house, although today is sunny, but the winter weather can't be denied it's existence. The road was snowy, but Daisuke still walked carefully

He's stopped in front a store with a great article on the large windows, and Daisuke can read it as

"_Happy Valentine's Day"_

Huh? He even forgot that his birthday is same with the Valentine Day. Buts still, there's no love he got, right?

-Meanwhile-

"Thank you very much, please come back again, and Happy Valentine."

Hikari smiled, it seem a bitterness implied in the curve of her lips. She more doubt when she find a heart-shaped chocolate that she just bought in her hand.

Wait, she just bought a heart-shaped chocolate? For who?

For her boyfriend that should celebrate their anniversary, but he is to busy with his jobs.

Hikari let out a heavy sigh, she stepped outside, grumbled confused about her destination now.

At this moment, she heard someone called her name.

"Hikari?"

When the girl turned, Daisuke's breath stopped for a moment, is it true that the person in front of him?

Yes, she is Hikari Yagami.

"Jeez..." Suddenly his nerves are coordinated, make his body stepped closer to the girl with a red scraft, he almost put his hand on the back of the girl, but his mind act faster.

"How are you? Long time no see..."

"Getting older, and more miserable, "Daisuke shrugged.

It take times for Hikari to get the mean of the sentence, Her face was shocked when she realize what her friend mean.

"This is Valentine day...oh my god! This is february 14th? Gosh...i forgot!" Hikari slapped her forehead, "Happy Birthday, Daisuke."

"Yeah, thanks." Daisuke give her a small smile. At least, he got a birthday greeting today, not so bad.

"I am really forgot...please forgive me, Daisuke." Hikari reply with laugh at her foolishness, "What do you want as a gift?"

"Uh...a Kiss?"

Without doubt, Hikari laughed louder. Her hand then reached out to pinch Daisuke's cheeks, made him grimace in pain.

"You still same as before." Hikari grumbled when Daisuke lament.

"Ouch, okay...but get off your hands, it's hurt you know?" Complaint Daisuke, that make Hikari pulled her hands back without stop laughing.

What if I accompany you to the streets and talk lightly? " Hikari bargaining, "Beside, we haven't seen each other for a long time."

"Huh? So there isn't a gift like things or food?" Daisuke give her a Disappointed face.

"Ah, you're much of want. Come on, let's go!"

Although grumbling in his mouth, Daisuke screamed happily to himself, glad to feel the warm hands he missed in his hand.

Finally, they end up in a small adventure park swings that are not controlled by children. Accompanied by gusts of wind and the warm glow of dusk, they looked at a bunch of junior high school youth who are fighting on the basketball court there. See it, a piece of painted smile on the lips Hikari.

"It make me miss school years ago," said Hikari began to reminisce. "I remember when you were trying to draw attention to the fight against Takeru at basketball game during gym class."

"Aaaah, it's embarrassing." Daisuke still remember exactly how he foolishly fell down because knowledgeably-and managed to towart his intention to make Hikari fascinated. "I feel like an idiot in front of you and in front of Takeru."

"It because you're so no-nonsense. Next time think before you act," said Hikari.

"Nagging," Daisuke muttered disgust. "Oh, yeah. How to Takeru, huh?"

"Takeru?" Hikari asked. "Ah, yes. He's fine, though busy with his work as a journalist."

"You're still contact him? I Mean, you're the one who closest to him." Indeed, Daisuke hates to say it. He never liked the fact that Takaishi Takeru always win Hikari thereof about equally liked by them.

"Uh, yeah. Actually, he was ... my boyfriend."

See? How does he not hate?

"How is your relationship?" All he could do was pretend to care.

"Err, yes." Somehow her tone urgent. "Oh, yeah. How to Miyako, Ken, and Iori? Are you still in have a contact with them?"

"Ken ... err, I still often to meet him. If my memory is not wrong, he will be getting married in a few months with the chatty girl." Daisuke imagine the face of the annoying purple haired senior. "Iori ... I heard he took a course of law in Stamford."

"Whoa," said Hikari. "It is going to always be wiser than we are."

"Yeah."

"Really looks like Takeru."

"... Yeah."

"Really ..."

Silence came over. Only the sound of screeching chain is pushed in between them. Daisuke knew something was wrong, especially since the girl in the pink-bowed sluggish.

"Uh ... sorry if I interfere in your business, but ..." Daisuke scratched his scalp does not itchy, "... do you in a problem?"

Silent yet to go.

"How can you think like that?"

"Well, you appear to be disinterested and like trying to change the subject ..." Daisuke find out what happened. "Wait. Do not tell me this is all because of Takeru. Because I can just see him now and hit him right in the face."

There's no people are willing to see the woman he loved so lackluster-especially if he knows the base of the problem that caused this? He can act, what's the promblem after all? Is'n that fair to defend those very loved-even unrequited ? Is not entitled to a reasonable thing that Daisuke more angry to know that the young man who managed to get this lovely girl cause this problem occur?

Hikari giggling when she heard what Daisuke had said. "You are so funny."

"No, I'm serious."

Hikari looked down, trying to stop giggling. Already too much laughter coming out of his mouth these days-when should he cried. Crying because this day is not a special day for her. Crying because Takeru.

"Today my anniversary with Takeru."

"Whoa. It's so romantic on the Valentine's Day," Daisuke grumbled. "Great. Now instead I will be killed by Takeru because I had dare to hang out with his girlfriend on their anniversary."

"No, it's okay." said Hikari. "Because he is canceling all our plans today because of his work."

Daisuke stared. For God's sake, why Takeru was wasting Hikari, but there are many people out there who are very jealous of him because he success to get her?

"Okay, that's enough I'm really going to strike him now-" He was standing and stepping, but it's warm hand grasped his wrist back, making it could not move any further.

"It's okay, Daisuke." Hikari whispered. " Please sit down."

Touch and speech is such a good combination to make Daisuke did. The young man sat back in its place.

"At first I was sad," said Hikari. "But then, I see you and talk to you. I Guess today wouldn't be even more special if i also do not see you."

Daisuke turned around and found the face was smiling. He smiled back, know that his smile never as sweet as the girl beside him.

"This day would not be special if I do not see you," said Daisuke. "In fact, this is not a special day. Today is my birthday, but all my family gone. Nobody beside me on my special day."

"Calm down Daisuke, You will always have me at my side, Daisuke."

"You know what you said just made me more expecting you."

Hikari laughed again, while Daisuke chuckled. What the mistake if he telling the truth?

Rrr. ..Rrr...

That's when they hear a vibration. Each one of them to check their bags, but apparently its from Hikari's Handphone who get something. The girl looked at her phone screen, then sighed.

"Takeru call."

"Accept it."

Hikari look at Daisuke with doubt. But a moment later, she is holding the phone to her ear.

"Hello? Hey, how do you do? ... Yeah, I'm sorry ... What? Oh ... Err, I do not know. I ... uh, being with Daisuke. Earlier I met him on the street .. .let me contact you later, okay? Okay. Bye. "

Hikari close the telephone conversations, and Daisuke could not help but ask, "What did he say?"

"He say 'hi' to you," Hikari said. "And ... he apologized and said that he had to get permission to go home early for me out to dinner."

"Well, you should go with him. What do you think?" Sad for Daisuke to say it, but he tried to smile.

"Why do not you stand by convictions who want to punch his face again?"

"It turns out he still cares about you, right? I also do not want to be an additional cause of the failure of your relationship on that special day for you guys."

"But ... -"

"Go, Hikari.

"-What about you?"

Daisuke draw a deep breath, before finally smiled wider.

"I'm okay."

Hikari bit her lip. But then, two of Daisuke pat on her shoulder made her more confident and rise of swing occupied.

"You do not want to walk home with me?"

"No. I still want to be here."

Hikari smiled.

"Thank you for this day, Daisuke. I'm really happy," said Hikari. "Oh, and this is for you." She gave the bundle she held since had to Daisuke. "As an another birthday gift. and valentine gifts as well."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." Daisuke look at the contents of the package. "Heart-shaped chocolates, eh? Funny."

"Yes," said Hikari. "Heart-shaped chocolates. Because you already have most of my heart."

Daisuke heart pounding. Suddenly he looked up, and found the sweetest smile I have ever seen a lifetime.

"See you, Daisuke."

A light kiss on the cheek Daisuke landed, and Hikari walking away leave him. Until she was out of sight, Daisuke still sitting stunned in place, could not believe what had just acquired.

And then, a smile etched on his lips.

February 14th, today is a special day for Daisuke Motomiya

-The end-

Well, that's the one-shot Chapter, sorry for any mistake

I already made this story at the Valentine's, but for some reason, i just publish it now.

Please tell me what you think...thanks for reading.


End file.
